Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a grinding device, and in particular to a new and useful hand held grinding machine, which includes a rotary grinding disk covered by a suction hood for removing grinding dust. The suction hood includes a rim portion depending below the grinding disk which defines a dust screening surface which extends around only a part of the periphery of the disk.
The invention relates particularly to a disk grinding machine fashioned as a hand operated instrument. It includes a grinding disk, driven into a rotation movement by a driving shaft. A handle of the machine spreads away laterally into a drive machine casing. The casing includes a dust exhauster with a suction hood which is attached to the machine casing and covers the upper side of the grinding disk and defines a suction chamber having a bristle rim extending towards the work piece only over a part of the circumference of the suction hood, leaving a part of the visual range free. The grinding dust is brought through between the circumference of the grinding disk and the bristle rim. By means of such a disk grinding machine the place of grinding treatment is visible if the disk grinding machine is held so that the work area of the grinding disk is free from the bristle rim. Prior to the invention, working conditions, or the shape of the work piece made visual observation impossible. Even if conditions allowed the work piece to be treated by the area of the grinding disk, which is not covered by the bristle rim, a disadvantage remained. Prior to the invention it was frequently necessary to provide a distance between the local treating unit and the beginning of the bristle rim so that the dust, which is slipped away tangentially is not caught in the bristle rim, but passes it and thus will not be exhausted.